piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J Fan/Geeks of Doom: 2015, The Year Disney Will Rule Movies
I just saw this post about all of Disney's currently-known big 2015 film releases, including Pirates 5. Courtesy of an article made by Brett Nachman of Geeks of Doom... :"'''Johnny Depp' will once again don his Captain Jack Sparrow attire for Pirates of the Caribbean 5. Disney certainly desires sustaining the Pirates brand and returning it to its glory days of 2006/2007. That two-year period included: the releases of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, which grossed hundreds of millions of dollars in the United States alone; the openings of the re-themed attraction at Disneyland and Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom; and increased Pirates merchandise and themed parties at the parks. But that time has gone. On Stranger Tides, while successful internationally, did not meet estimated figures domestically and put a questionable end to this franchise. But Disney knows Pirates holds value, thus reasoning why we will be seeing a fifth film. I, for one, enjoyed On Stranger Tides more than the previous two, but I am in the minority. I appreciated the new direction of the movie, even if it lacked the CGI grandeur. Let us hope this new Pirates will take some risks and amaze audiences in the same way the first one accomplished some 10 years ago now. I doubt this installment will make over $300 million domestically, due to its later release date and waning interest in the series, but who knows how audiences will respond."'' :Release date: July 10, 2015 :Projected domestic gross: At least $200 million Not sure about all of you, but I for one agree with Mr. Nachman's thesis on the subject of the Pirates series. Truthfully, to this day I love DMC and AWE as part of the original Pirates trilogy, but I can't deny that OST did fairly well and is enjoyable in its own way...though it may be a bit controversial, given several reviews. Majority of fans surely liked it at least, despite it's problems. In my opinion, as well as several others (if not more), regarding these failures... The series did do right in terms of direction and on paper; focusing on further adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow, as opinionated by original Pirates director Gore Verbinski. Executing this plan, however, probably made this issue where people had complaints about the film(mainly about recycled music and the development of several newer characters, i.e. Blackbeard and Philip/Syrena). My only hope is that they may bring back Gore Verbinski as, again in my opinion, I personally think Rob Marshall's take was the problem. Kind of ironic, since I've openly stated that OST is my favorite Pirates film, but I can't help but notice... Not trying to badmouth anyone, as I'm sure Rob did his best, but sadly it didn't suit perfectly. Rob (and maybe any other director) might do OK with a POTC movie, but in my eyes Gore would be the best person to go to. Why? Because he takes the risk that no one else would take to make a near-terrific movie. My proof, Pirates 1 and The Lone Ranger - Disney tried cancelling both projects, but did that stop Gore? No, sir. Any vision could be contented with but I preferred Gore's vision. Granted, Lone Ranger is yet to be released so I'll leave my speculation until I see the film's reviews...but I hope my hunch is right. Again, not trying to bad-mouth Rob here, as I did think he did do an OK job, but I always felt that if Gore helmed OST, we would've had a better-received fourth film, whether the plot was exactly the same or not...kinda doubt it wouldn't be, but now we'll never know. Despite all this, I'm sure the potential P5 will have some praise amongst fans. Now about the non-''Pirates'' films(mainly sequels of course), which I'll be brief about... *''The Avengers 2'' I'm sure will do well, as with every other MARVEL movie, if not spectacular. *''Finding Dory'' might do well...as Dory is the Captain Jack of Pixar(ok, a small bad joke lol). *''Star Wars Episode VII'' I'm neutral about. Research shows that people have been wanting this for years, but with Disney recent decision-making on the franchise (which is frowned upon by fanboys) is making me iffy on if these will end up being positive or negative decisions amongst fans. So you have most (if not all) of my word on 2015's Disney releases, especially P5, now it's your turn to be heard. What is your opinion on a fifth Pirates and/or any of the other films? Will they live up to their predecessors? Or are you excited for any NEW new movies? Leave a comment below. :) Category:Blog posts